1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tone generator having a wave data memory, more particularly, to, a sampling type tone generator having a wave data memory storing sampling data of tones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional tone generators having the sampling type tone generator, there have been the following methods to obtain wave data of a great number of tone colors.
1) Obtain any tone color by interpolation between two or more wave data in a wave data memory.
2) Obtain any tone color by arrangement of two or more wave data each of which is slightly different toward time axis.
3) Obtain any tone color by modification of a mixing rate and envelope data when two or more wave data are mixed after multiplication of the envelope data.
4) Obtain any tone color by changing factors of a filter when wave data is filtered by the filter.
However, the methods 1) and 2) have waste of memory. Method 3) has the advantage in getting great tone changes, however, it is difficult for the method to generate subtle tone change. Also, method 4) has the disadvantage of limitation in getting natural feeling.